


凌晨三点十七分

by Vealin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Professor Kent/student Wayne in the 1920s, retrospection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 年逾百岁的超人故地重游，关于上世纪二十年代的回忆在旅程的最后一天从细微处纷纷向他涌来，衰色如潮水般令人窒息。[1]
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾超露提及

（上篇）

他醒了，洁净的窗把一方铅灰色的天明明白白地铺在他蓝色的眼眸中，老橡木窗框，吹拂起的典雅窗帘，十七世纪东方瓷器点缀在墙布的贴边上。  
约瑟夫先生在醒后的几分钟里什么都没有做，只是望着天花板上的石膏贴线和土耳其式的大吊灯，细小的微尘积在这些上了年头的奢华装饰上，逃不过他的眼睛。他望着似看不尽的茛苕[2]纹，时间的流逝在这里不断回溯一秒，以至于无穷，直到足以回到过去——直到那里变成翠绿色的海，海浪带起雪白的泡沫，倒望着他，吞噬他；热浪随阳光一波一波地包裹住他，海水微凉，碧波拍岸的节奏催促他奔跑，遥远处有人呼唤他的名字。再次睁眼时，海潮已退，换作昏暗而奢华的东方装饰迎接他，棕榈的枯叶探入昨晚没有合上的酱红色百叶窗。  
也许因为这是他在这里的最后一天，以往从不拖延的约瑟夫先生变得依依不舍，甚至可以说是行动迟缓。他从没发现提早入秋的丽都大饭店有这般舒适得难舍难分，此刻，他只想在鹅绒被中再多待一会儿，闭上眼睛，让呼吸变成一件绵长而温柔的事，当睡意袭来时春日的朝阳又将落在他们的被子上。他愿拿钻石给上帝献祭，从虚空中回身时已是昨日之昨日，有人对他说早安。可是并没有什么“永恒之光”像圣象脚边的铭文提示的那般照亮他，向上无限延伸的十字架压在他的头顶，垂下头痛苦地叹息的人微闭着红木做的眼睛，看着不愿起床的男人。他必须起床了，时刻表已经提早规划好，他得先跟菲利普先生道别，然后在黄昏时刻坐上去机场的大巴。  
约瑟夫这一路从英国到匈牙利，从罗马到雅典，看过赫拉克勒斯撑起的大高加索山再回到伊斯坦布尔，如今他终于要回到美利坚合众国去。大洋彼岸的羽毛扇和鲜花头饰随着爵士音乐疯狂抖动，落幕的派对在召唤他。他拿起放在床头的相框，吹去绒毛般长在上面的灰尘。泛黄的黑白相片中是一个青年男子，他镶钻的发带上别着一支月季。他正在躲闪相机突如其来的闪光灯，抬手遮掩，而金属流苏永远停留在了飞旋的状态，象牙般光洁的肌肤和珠宝的光彩是暗色背景中唯一的光源。那个躲避的、羞涩的、放纵的大笑也凝固在百年前。他将他抱在胸口，心中与他说了道别。  
打点好随身的行李后，他赤裸着来到盥洗室，宽大的镜子将他的上半身一览无余地展现在他面前。多么熟悉的一张脸。他冲着镜子扯出一个笑容。那人也跟着做出了一样的表情，看上去和他的主人一样真实可信。锐利的眉锋，挺拔的鼻梁，低抿的双唇，瘦削的脸庞，从宽阔的肩膀到腰侧，他的模样丝毫未变，健硕的身材可以与米开朗琪罗笔下的伊纽多[3]相比，倘若波利克里托斯[4]在世，他的比例会是雕刻家狂热追求的理想。他摆出夸张的大笑，试图从中找出眼角纹，可是在他度过第一百五十个生日后依旧是徒劳。在那里，他抬起手按在搏动的心脏上，某人曾用口红写下的K&W在发烫，也在淡去。  
丽都大饭店的早餐是约瑟夫在这个度假酒店最享受的一部分，主厨已换了三次，但是传统的口味没有在人员的更新换代中走样，这里有着他童年的味道。巧克力提子饼入口，是他整个青年时代的触感，阳光和绿谷，在他想伸手拉开窗帘的时候又那样云雾缭绕。母亲的烤派在遥远的半个地球之外催他回家。他很感激这种不经意间的回溯，因为这提醒着他切实的岁数，又让他得以重回年轻。味觉远比头脑中的画面更生动。音乐也是如此。约瑟夫不可能没有注意到今天餐厅放的是La Mer[5]，竖琴撩拨着日出前的海面，照映着海边沐浴着晨光的露天餐厅。他已经有些年头没有听到德彪西了，这首曲子像一位故友，重逢多少有点惊喜，而长时间的分隔又让他们的相遇变得苦涩。

“我最喜欢《罗恩格林》的序幕，他们就该永远停留在开始的地方。”  
整个人随意地躺在沙发上的青年在夕阳洒落的地方安稳地假眠，说完这句话又不出一声地躺了下去。克拉克坐在他脚边的地毯上，翻阅着布鲁斯今天的拉丁文翻译作业。  
“怎么样，老头？”  
“还不赖，不，依旧是完美。我真好奇，你在剑桥读这些轻松拿双A的学位干什么？”  
“你懂的，无非是拿个漂亮的学位回去让董事会里的老家伙们开心开心，我无所谓。”  
每次提到他的学业，他就说得好像一个苟延残喘的老人被这些三一学院的哥特式建筑压的喘不过气，而被他称作“老头”的那人却不过三十岁的模样，一头微卷的黑发随意挂在额前，不时用手将它们梳上去，但是布鲁斯一伸手就能将它们都揉得乱糟糟的。这时肯特总会抓住他的手，在那个刻着韦恩姓氏的古老的戒指上落下一吻。  
但是这一次肯特没有这么做，他将手中的作业纸放到一边，站起来换了一张唱片，是他今天带来的那张。这回换到布鲁斯先耐不住气了，他从那恍惚飘然的境界中惊醒，瞪着无辜的天花板和窗外可怜的长满青苔的石砖，当第一次“日出”的旋律升起时，他终于忍无可忍，“饶了我吧，把这个关掉。”  
“你和印象派有什么过节，布鲁斯？”  
“只要不让我听到这些不和谐的音节我就谢谢你了。”  
“他们可能是这个世纪最好的。”  
“拜托，这个世纪才开始了多少年，二十多一点，说得好像你七老八十了一样。”  
克拉克回到他们寝室的沙发边，跪在他枕着的那一侧，有所期待地居高临下地望着他。他确实不信，他三个月前刚认识的、英俊美丽的情人年逾古稀，更不用提此刻离他越来越近的那双唇，红润有如卡拉瓦乔笔下拿水果篮子的男孩，不如说是那娇艳欲滴的水果。肯特只是埋在他的颈窝，浅浅地抱着他。“不管怎么说，我还是挺喜欢的......瞬时闪烁的色彩，生命的呼吸。”  
“生命转瞬即逝，克拉克，万物终结得太快。”他转过去背对着他，看向那愁人的天空，“我觉得它很差劲，它只是再现表象而已，表象——”  
肯特一把拉过布鲁斯的手放到自己身后，他的双手抵在他的后脑上，眼镜被摘去了，四目相对，他们都平静得惊人。  
“这一刻是真实的，布鲁斯，至少我们有现在。”

约瑟夫先生坐在面朝大海的单人桌上，也许这是他最后一次在黎明到中午之间，在大海的旋律和大海的金辉前用餐，身边尽是与“那时”的他年龄相仿的银发老者，那一具具躯体从那揉熟了的针织品中散发出迟钝和衰老的令人不适的气息。只有餐具相撞的声音打破沉浸在音乐中的餐厅，每个人都像是已经与别人熟悉到厌恶而不愿出一声。熟悉的旋律响起，故人随口提过的话悄然浮到他嘴边。  
只要他愿意，他可以无限次重播完美保存下的记忆。于是他清楚地记得，在这间餐厅的同一个地方，布鲁斯和他在近一个世纪前共进晚餐，细数天空中的繁星。他如此真实，而无从回避：他从每一个角落蹦出来，像一只精灵，带着过去的吉光片羽扑棱着翅膀飞到他面前；像山间的宁芙，带着清新的阳光和泉水，用晨雾现形而永生不死。  
早餐在音乐和挥之不去的幻想中安静地结束了，约瑟夫将今日的报纸卷起夹在臂中，他知道这时该去哪里找菲利普先生。丽都饭店的东边是大片的森林，几十年来几乎维持着原样。蓊郁的林子让住在饭店中的旅客恍然有着与世隔绝的错觉。菲利普先生不算是旅客，他和酒店的大多数房客一样，在这里待着的日子可以用年来计算。他曾跟约瑟夫这个小年轻开玩笑说，这就是一家高级养老院，也许往后他也会想来住。这位上了岁数的老先生每个清晨都会在玫瑰园后的石凳上，一坐就是几个钟头。肯特很早就认识了他，“从这里看地中海有什么感觉？”“仿佛我在世界的尽头。”一老一少扶着对方畅怀地大笑起来。他们在这两年里成了相伴的好友，他曾说，他为数不多的日子可能不会去别的地方了 ，而肯特答应他的启程前一定与他告别。“你为什么来这里？”“瞻仰遗迹或者别的什么。你大可我来采风，我是个自由撰稿人。”“美国人？”“堪萨斯。”“你呢？”“巴黎。”  
菲利普先生曾是一个电影制作人，红五月后对流行口味渐渐失去了兴趣，转行做起了出版行业的生意。  
“旅行不适合我这把老骨头咯，是时候休息了。”  
“为什么是这里？当年莉莉丝和我计划来这里度蜜月，但后来我们还是去了意大利。”  
在超人扑灭了西半球的森林大火后，约瑟夫不出意外地在一排高大的树月季后找到了他，他拄着拐，闭眼聆听鸟雀的啼鸣。  
“时候到了，是吗？”老者示意青年男子坐在他身边。  
“我是来告别的，今晚我就要走了。”约瑟夫把报纸递了过去，“陪我走走，这就是最后一次了。”  
“哦？年轻人，你还没到说‘最后’的年纪。”  
“行吧。”  
约瑟夫搀扶着他的同伴，从落满红叶的林荫小道绕回酒店，他们也许可以赶上午餐。林间层次不齐的光束打在他们的身上，他看见阳光在老人沟壑纵横的脸上留下深浅不一的影子，白发稀疏，昔日饱满的双唇也干瘪而布满皱纹，褐色的斑从底子浮到皮肤表层，那都在昭示这不可逆转的岁月和衰老，它在说，这就是人类。约瑟夫想到，假如布鲁斯还健在，恐怕比这幅衰老的模样更甚，这种可怕的冲击在他心头掠过。不过他从没机会见到三十四岁之后的他。  
他回忆起剑桥求学时的他，披着黑漆漆的学士服，餐前在全院师生前宣读主祷文，在水晶灯、烛台和银器的反光下，无疑是一个惹人疼爱的小王子。他也爱回国后放荡不羁的商业帝国之子，他本身就像一颗钻石，每一个侧面都闪闪发光，如果夜色当真温柔，就应该夜夜拥这样的美人入眠。  
“你在想心事，跟女人有关吗？”  
约瑟夫摇摇头，以微笑掩饰了过去，继续不疾不徐地爬上小山丘。他们凭着记忆吟诵起小学课本里学过的歌德的诗句，有那么一瞬间，群雀惊飞，仿佛印证着诗句中幽雅的小山和灰蒙蒙的睡雀即将死去，跃动的生命在向上与向下的来回跳动中失去了清晰的存在界限。

在所有的山顶上  
一片寂静，  
在所有的树梢上  
你几乎感觉不到  
一点风声；  
林中的小鸟不吱一声。  
耐心点吧，用不了多久  
你也将得到安息。

“我爱过某人，”年轻的那个人似乎觉得自己的表达不妥当，“也许是几个，谁知道呢？”  
“但我最近总想起那个人，在二战爆发前，non est Alpha et Omega[6].”约瑟夫示意他们在林中石凳上休息一会儿，老人家看上去并不适合长时间的爬坡。  
“爱在出生前，是个浪漫的说法。”菲利普先生撑着他的拐杖，笑看着身边这个有时木讷，有时语出惊人的壮硕小伙，他欢快的表情也有露出破绽的时候，在那些瞬间里，菲利普觉得看到了自己的祖父母才有的沧桑，只有那些年少经历生死离别的人才会拥有这般年轻和衰老的共生。  
“遇见这样的人之后，往后所有的人都像掺了水的葡萄酒。”他从上衣口袋里小心地拿出一只上了岁数的怀表，是菲利普先生少年时在父母陈旧的首饰盒中才见过的款式。约瑟夫小心地打开表盘，指针已经不再走，嵌在上面的照片却保存完好。那是一位穿着学士服的青年，赌气似的向镜头和往后的岁月撅起嘴，帽子戴得歪斜。在高清数码照片随处可见的今天，这张黑白照中的男子却美丽得惊人，光束正好从他的右侧滑落到他的左眼，水晶似清亮透明的眼睛望着照片的所有者。  
远处在林子的掩映就是酒店最东边的客房，二层楼的阳台从红色和黄色交融的树丛中探出头来，正对着太阳的窗子大开，不禁让人幻想房中绮丽的场景。

他记得在波托菲诺[7]小住的那几个星期，他们就是这样在太阳升起后半梦半醒的时刻缠绵悱恻，如火的激情属于夜晚的古街、小巷和海滩，清晨属于对青春和肉体的崇拜。在面朝大海的高层旅馆中，他们不必担心对面投来觊觎的目光，布鲁斯会炫耀似的带着前一夜留下的痕迹，仿佛穿着俗人看不见的隐形新装，如一位王公贵族般走到阳台前，全身赤裸而晶亮，他可以从背后抱住他，尽情抚摸他的肉体，没有性，仅仅是爱恋和骄傲。

“他很美，你捡到了阿芙洛狄忒散落在人间的儿子。”  
菲利普必须得承认那张照片的魔力，时间的流逝让他的美丽只增不减，“他让我想起我的青年时代，那时候超级英雄还是个浪漫的名堂，我们扮成蒙面英雄的样子跟心仪的姑娘约会。”  
“多久过去了，菲力？超级英雄，那是五六十年前的老故事了。”  
约瑟夫收起怀表，将那个在男孩和成熟男子之间飘忽不定的人物藏在心脏的下方，他有着少年的青涩顽皮，多情的举止下有着惊人的老练和辛辣，像末药和冬加豆的后调，关于他们故事的结尾，关于超级英雄的开端的黄金时代闯入了他静谧的心扉，他莞尔一笑带过，至于布鲁斯和他的那个年代，是用金钱和挥霍堆砌起来的梦，仿佛已经是几个世纪前的小说。  
“午餐前陪我去喝一杯吧，威士忌，纯饮的。”  
“我不知道如果我醉醺醺的会不会过不了机场安检哈。”  
“得了吧，小伙子你太有所保留，”老人伸手掸去夹在他头发里的焦木，“头发上有煤灰是不合你这身衣服的，克拉克。”  
“行吧。”  
往回走是下坡的路，约瑟夫搀扶着他的同伴走得比来时更慢了。  
“这些阳光、树叶和小路，在你眼中有什么变化吗？”据菲利普说，他已经在这里住了有些年头了。克拉克想知道除他之外，那些逐渐衰老、黯淡下去的生命眼中的世界是什么样的；他想知道他是不是和“人类”有着相似的感觉。  
“哦......它们都好好的，似曾相识，但完全不同。是我们变了，克拉克，我们变了，今时不同往日。”  
“它们给我一种熟悉的怀旧感，熟悉的东西像重担。”  
“你看见这里的房客的年纪了吧，一开始我以为你是冲着什么不靠谱的广告，头脑发热来这里度假的......”  
他们穿过丛丛的空中吊桥，走过东花园的玫瑰林，太阳已经来来了头顶，给落得满地的黄叶一种华丽的颓败之美，建筑渐渐出现在他们的视野中。菲利普先生想坐下休息一会儿，跟他们相熟的鸽子们也热情地挽留。  
突然，就在那么一个平淡无奇的时刻，一位身着黑风衣的金发少年从他们面前走过，仿佛带走了这里所有衰败和死亡的气息。世界上的色彩都被重新定义：绿色不再只是绿色，而蕴含了从抽枝的嫩黄到仲夏的幽绿，也富有甘甜的成熟气息，像一股新鲜的空气席卷了的身体和心灵。少年浑然不知他在老者心中助推了无限的激情和波澜。落在两鬓的金发似跃动的火，烧过他无暇而俊秀的脸庞。也许他根本没有注意到他们，而他们却只能屏息凝望。  
少年走远后，约瑟夫和菲利普依旧在长久的静默中。纵然他已经走远，带来的回味依旧清新。远处有供养的栀子混合着桶装威士忌的香气，此处有雀儿的扑棱声，树叶在落地的时候也沙沙作响。  
“令人难忘......”  
“你是对的。”约瑟夫肯定道。

布鲁斯不是金发，但他第一次见到他的时候，傍晚五点的夕阳给他镀上了金。他记得很清楚，那是1924年的一个秋天下午五点多那么一点点，因为他正在剑桥的钟楼上听到那五声钟鸣，铜管的振鸣惊飞了成群的鸽子却给他带来了一个人。  
他永远无法忘记第一次见到他时那翻飞的披肩和他随手解开的领带。他的双手本按在笔记本上，他的神思本飘荡在这片古老的王国的历史兴衰中，直到他走近，打破了独属个人的淡淡愁绪：在六十岁的年纪，俯瞰一战后的欧洲，江河日下的悲凉挥之不去。  
“可以借个火吗？”那个穿着学士服的青年把他拉回世界。  
“哦......抱歉......”他正想说他并不抽烟，但是来者涌动的情绪和美丽中令人窒息的愤怒让他鬼使神差地拿出了备不时之需的打火机，对上他的是青年白皙肌肤，在夕阳下有如酒色和蜂蜜一般令人沉醉的光泽，浅浅的紫色眼袋上是一双专注在他手中之物又恍然远视重洋的眼睛。后来他才想起，他手中揉皱了一角的电报似是令他气愤的根源。  
这是大自然的艺术，他第一次见到他时便在心中惊叹道。没有人不爱凝视美丽，小到手间把玩的珠宝，大到色泽柔和体态优美的大理石人像，而一切之中最为人所爱的依旧是人。  
Id est pulchritudo vaga.[8]  
在那无声的十几秒中里，仿佛夜幕已经降临，世界中唯有他点燃的蓝紫色的火。他沉迷在这火中，卷烟如幽魂向往地狱的烈火，在几缕萦绕着的像死魂一般的蓝灰色的烟雾后，他颇为痛苦地以双指夹起烟，呼出那苦涩的味道。在一旁不知所措的克拉克知道，从他看到这张脸时起，他便在说：你会爱我，否则我要你承受的痛苦你可以尽情想象。当然这是克拉克的想象，布鲁斯从未说过。  
那张被忽视的电报被风吹得皱成一团，晃过了几个关于“逝世”“股权”的字眼，边角上USA的字样吸引了克拉克的注意。  
青年凶狠而生疏地抽着烟，跟身旁的男子一同望着天际线。  
“这是个美丽的夕阳。”克拉克决定先打破他们的沉默。  
“嗯哼，确实如此。”  
“你也来自美国？”  
“哥谭，布鲁斯，你也是美国人吧。”  
“大都会，我们就隔了一个海港，我叫克拉克•肯特。”  
解开的领带被风吹起而拂过他的右肩，柔软的感觉酥麻地爬上那颗悲伤而年老的心。  
布鲁斯在他们第一次相见的几乎一言不发，紧锁着眉头瞪着无辜的景色，直到深紫色都爬上西边，他才作罢。多年后他回忆起他们的相见，他才越来越明白那是愤怒的魅力之处，未知所以令人着迷。哦，他的布鲁斯，独一无二的布鲁斯。

他的回忆不合时宜地被来自世界另一端的呼救打断，约瑟夫临时编了一个漏洞百出的借口向他的老友道了个歉，匆匆跑回树林拉开扣子就飞上了天。老人独自坐在长椅上，对他的突然离去会心一笑，那是他们都不道破的秘密。

（中篇）

他在北大西洋上空，以一种对超人来说相当悠闲的速度飞行。无论如何他都已经错过了和菲利普约定的午餐，从太阳落在海面上的影子推测，安纳托利亚半岛应该已经下午两点半左右了，好在转移了厄瓜多尔地震的灾民后，超人似乎没有什么要务。他可以慢下来。  
他无法忘记在那个在他赶来时被困在废墟里的小男孩对他的父母说：¡Mira, es Superman![9] 在他的眼睛里有着对他全然的信任和希望，就好像相信人是不会死的，相信肉体和灵魂是一样不朽而令人快乐的事物。他闭上眼睛，让自己随着惯性在空中飘浮，在阳光下回忆，那些在飓风受灾区的居民，那些出逃的战争难民，他们或是在屋顶上画上他的标记呼唤他的到来，或者打着他的旗帜，仅仅是不抱期望地希望一个奇迹的到来。他无法忘记这一张张脸，他感受到每一个人对他的呼唤和他没有及时赶到而死去的人的痛苦。这种痛苦需要一个开关打开，而在那之前，在有所谓的“希望”的代名词之前并不存在。  
正是因为他们无法对这痛苦坐视不理，他们都装作相信人是不会死的，肉体是可以扛大刀挡子弹的。那是他们的第一次争吵。

“该死的，你在这里干什么！”左腹负了伤的蒙面男子发现了挡在他面前的熟悉的高大身影，他挡住了他回蝙蝠车的退路。  
“你正在流血，布鲁斯，告诉我你为什么要这么做。”克拉克试着不要让自己的声音变得恐怖，但他依旧生气，投下的影子瞬间高大而威严了起来。他明知道只要叫他一声他就会来。  
“看到了吗？人类就是会流血，会死，就是那么简单，我不是他妈的来自几万光年外的外星人！知道了就给我让开。”  
他想无视这个从天而降的氪星人，径直回到自己的座驾然后一口气开回庄园，把解释他的秘密身份问题交给明天，但他只感觉自己一头撞在了墙上，震得骨头发疼，该死的外星人。  
“你没有回答我的问题，为什么？这些——蝙蝠的东西，为什么？”  
他的钢铁之手握住了他的肩膀，那时候一种对压倒性力量的恐惧突然蹿上了布鲁斯的心头，但是他转向茫然和非理智，“为什么？因为我不想看到没有了酒精的青少年，下周开始在我的街头吸海洛因！不想看到第二天报纸头版又是无名枪击案！”  
“你可以叫我来，至少不会这样伤到你自己！”  
他挣脱了男人禁锢他的手臂，一把将头套扯下来，汗涔涔的头发耷拉的前额，昏暗的路灯下他们的对话都变得撕心裂肺，以前没有说出的苦楚像浓硫酸一样往外泼。  
“你他妈的全都听得到，但你什么都不做！二十年前你什么都没做，二十年后你也什么都没做！做好你的正人君子，至于我想做什么不是你的事，给我滚......”  
有人说了不该说的话，他们都认识到了这一点。几秒钟的空白被无限放大，直到那个中年男子先出了声，破碎的，不堪细听的。  
“布鲁斯，你一直是这样看我的......？天哪.......”  
“我......该死的！不是这个意思，让我走......”他当然放他走了，让他一个人乱糟糟地在凌晨的街道上狂飙回庄园，而克拉克一个人在小巷里久久伫立。他没有救下韦恩夫妇，没有阻止刺杀潘尼沃斯的杀手。无论布鲁斯是不是有意，那一刻，从他能力觉醒起死于非命的生命都压在了他的肩上。

那已经是很久很久以前的一天，他从农场的小屋里醒来，突然之间无数尖锐的声音刺向他，洪水一般淹没他，视线中的一切都成了电磁光谱。第一年是恐怖的。他偷偷瞒着玛莎和乔纳森关于自己身体的变化，常常把自己关在某个谷仓的角落，这样如果热视线不受控制也不至于引起田间大火。他听说过一些关于魔鬼的传说，那时候还没有外星人一说，他认定自己是被诅咒的。他试过救人，直到乔纳森拒绝了他在龙卷风中救他。世界还没有准备好。

他们有大半年没有见面，虽然只隔了一个海湾，但却故意避开对方。克拉克推掉了有韦恩出席的采访任务，布鲁斯也几乎没有来过大都会。睡前，他会关掉那收音机静静听会儿他的声音，听到他或是平稳，但更多时候是加速的心跳和器械和筋肉碰撞的声音，那并不令人欣慰，但至少可以入眠，至少这意味着今夜布鲁斯•韦恩也还活着。仅仅是他的存在，在另一个地点在同一个时间，克拉克感到心痛但更多是慰藉。  
过去的六年里他不是没想过告诉布鲁斯关于自己的出生，他不是没想过带他去北极的堡垒，但是坦白自己非人类的身份带来的危险是次要的，首先他就可能会永远失去布鲁斯；而布鲁斯也没有告诉他，哥谭夜里的黑暗骑士就是他本人。直到有一天，双重秘密被揭开，事情就是从这里开始变坏。  
直到一个雨夜，当楼下的灯光渐渐熄灭，克拉克还在他的书桌前。笔头悬停在这一行久久没能落下，他敲不定下一个句子的结构，那是关于他们的故事。随着淅淅沥沥的雨声，那年夏天他们在欧洲旅行的记忆向他涌来。这部小说也许永远不会出版，也许直到布鲁斯和他都离开人世后，他才会在遗嘱里嘱托谁帮他出版。  
突然，他听到有什么东西撞上了他的窗，是一只受了伤的小蝙蝠。他打开窗将它抱了进来。小东西攀上他的手臂，湿透了的样子着实可怜，仿佛淋雨受伤了的的确是布鲁斯，他心头一阵绞痛。克拉克小心地把它安置在还没洗的干衣服堆边上正往回走，屋檐的那一侧传来一个轻巧的落地声。  
接着他把另一只浑身湿透了的大蝙蝠抱了进来，用手肘关上了窗。年轻人炽烈的吻一时间让不需要呼吸的氪星人喘不过气，他的大脑正飞速处理着着五秒钟内发生的事，但他只是在喘气的间隙咬着他滚烫的耳朵说到：“想你了，老头。”（Miss you, old man.）他顺势被穿着黑色紧身皮革制服的年轻人推到在地毯上，湿漉漉的披风和护甲纷纷散落在他刚洗干净的地毯上，不过没有人还在意这些。

他降落在无人打理的花园一角，迅速套上了休闲装后对着阒静而疯长的油橄榄练习了一个夸张的微笑，活络了一下脸上的紧绷的肌肉，然后走了出去。在花园到酒店之间的小丘上，酒店的侍者们像一群白鸽远远地飘落在绿色小丘上，他们用无尽的抽烟、闲聊和散布来放松自己，然后在下一次打铃前又将回到那座古老的酒店。约瑟夫友好地向他们打了一个招呼，有人挥舞手巾回应他。  
在宽敞的卵石路上与他相迎的是一对忘我的年轻情侣，他们牵着手好像要把对方紧紧地攥入自己的身体，他们兴奋而紧张地走过这段从他们眼前消失的路，为了克制自己的激情而神情古怪，为即将要在树林中发生的事激动得颤抖。没有人注意到一个戴眼镜的书呆子从他们身边走过。约瑟夫没有刻意放大自己的听力，但是他们在树林中的动静对氪星人来说实在明显。约瑟夫对此莞尔一笑。这种感觉对他来说已经有实实在在的“仿佛一个世纪的遥远”。  
今天，在走进酒店大堂前他就察觉到了空气中有那么一丝丝的不同往日的气息，仿佛这里有丝带和水果硬糖的味道，水鸭绿色的复古轿车赫然出现在停车场，他知道有新客人来了。  
“多米尼克，我来退房。”  
“好的，请在这里签字。还有什么可以为您服务的吗？”大堂经理收回了克拉克•约瑟夫•肯特的房卡，对他颇有上世纪遗风的字体饶有兴趣。  
“我的行李还在房里，五点前送到大堂可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
突然之间，清脆的童声闯入这间大理石和织毯堆砌起来的大厅，一个身着藕粉色纱裙的小姑娘咯咯地笑着跑了进来，皮鞋在花斑大理岩上打出一串响亮的声音，紧随而来的是一个年龄相仿的男孩，他穿着水手服，也不过五六岁的模样，有着相似的五官和一样的淡金色卷发。他们轻盈的身体在廊柱和雕塑之间躲闪、追逐。在一旁看报的老人抬头看了一眼他们又无动于衷地把头低下去。  
“这是泰兰家的孩子。”  
“听说他查出来胃癌，这两天要去放疗？”  
“来不及了，他的女儿和女婿过来看他最后一眼。他不想离开这里。”  
克拉克和多米尼克一起靠在前台，看着这两个还不知道什么是衰老和死亡的孩子，他们轻盈得可以飞起来。小姑娘暂时逃过了哥哥的追捕，飞奔向他们，扑在克拉克的膝上，抬起那张甜美稚嫩的脸问这位高大的叔叔，“我可以躲在后面吗？”克拉克温柔地点了点头，让她躲在他身后。但那个男孩很快就发现了女孩的藏身之所，他们在逐渐僵硬老化的关节之间像蝴蝶一样快乐地穿梭。  
他打算在夕阳到来前的两个小时小憩一会儿，在泳池边众多的躺椅上选了一张最不起眼的，手上的《致未来的诗人》[10]不知何时滑落在渐渐放松的身体上，已经西斜的太阳让他感到十分惬意，金光打在这具年逾百岁的身体上，让他重焕年轻。不远处泳池中的人们披着他们松松垮垮的脂肪和布满褶皱的皮肤一动不动地漂浮着，仿佛随时就会死去，或者已经死去。对面一言不发地享用下午茶的一对英国夫妇关注着奢华茶具和一成不变的红茶。更远处，那个从来不跟人说话的房客在吹那首吹了无数遍的口风琴曲，恍惚之间，克拉克仿佛看到了泰兰在他的房内咽下了最后一口气，他的孙子和孙女在那对英国夫妇的膝头玩耍，那个摄人心魄的金发少年走近他身边，黄金般灿烂的发梢抚过他的额头，那双娇嫩的手合上了他沉重的眼皮。  
随后就是他的梦，一切都不再真实。

灰白色的天空，枫丹白露的梧桐叶，他被人拉着手在拥挤的人群中奔跑。  
“快一点，克拉克！”  
“我们要来不及了！”  
他们快活地臃肿、衰老的人群中穿梭，那个拉着他的手的男子一边为撞到的行人道歉，一边转头呼喊他，黑色的秀发被风吹得凌乱。  
布鲁斯牵着他的手挤过一个个穿着黑色晚礼服的夫人，而他替布鲁斯补上了无数个道歉。当他们终于赶到预定的包厢时，不由得一起爆出了纵情的大笑。  
“我记不得上一次这么做是什么时候了。”克拉克难以置信自己竟然真的像刚恋爱上头的小子一样疯跑。  
“我也不记得。安静，快开始了。”布鲁斯没有拿开为打断他说话而按着他的手。  
灯光一时间全熄了下去，舞台上出现了一位被关在水牢中的修士。克拉克清楚地感觉到有一只手小心地向他的放在沙发上的手靠近，热度在增加、停止，他在犹疑。突然之间对方鼓起了勇气将他的整只手紧紧攥入自己的手中，他的同伴显然还没有从刚才的狂奔中恢复正常的呼吸频率和心跳。他告诉自己，这只是因为剧烈运动。  
“可只有你是美丽的，你的身体是银色底座上的一根象牙柱......”台上的莎乐美深情而绝望地对修士说道，克拉克的手被紧紧攥在另一个人手中。他转头看向靠在他左肩上的青年男子，那双专注的眼试探地望向他，那一刻他被疯狂攫住了。  
“......是一座满是鸽子与银白色百合花的花园，是一座装饰着象牙板的银塔......”布鲁斯接着莎乐美的台词说了下去。  
“别靠近我，索多玛的女儿！用一块纱布盖上你的脸，把灰抹在你的头脸上......”舞台上，那个卷发如葡萄，双唇如花瓣的可怜人极力退却，却挡不住公主的热情，克拉克接上了他台词“......到旷野中去寻找上帝的儿子吧！”他们相视，心，狂跳不止。  
那个中年男子瞬间老了一百岁那么多，他穿着约瑟夫的休闲衫，眼中流露出尽是感激与悲伤。“你知道你在说什么吗，布鲁斯？”  
“我得了奥斯卡•王尔德那样的病。”约翰的头被割了下来，小提琴合奏一时间拉响。  
“我也爱你。”老人艰难地说出这话，屏住呼吸等待他的仁慈在他脸颊上落下一吻。在这个梦里他再也不用忍住，他大哭了起来。

约瑟夫睁眼时，太阳已经隐没到树林下。他的眼角有点濡湿，整个休闲区只剩下他一人，对面的摇椅在秋的萧索中孤独地摇晃。他拿起滑落在扶手边的诗集，晚风把那一页安详地打开，等待他。

今生一切都是时间的问题，  
一种时间因其漫长阔大  
无法与另一种贫乏的节奏  
我们短促虚弱的凡人时间相合。  
假若人的时间与诸神的时间  
同一，我里面起始节奏的这音调，  
将与你的音调相会和鸣，  
留下回响在喑哑的听众中  
......

他闭上眼，西班牙语静静流淌过他的时间，在心里他默默地呼喊那个名字，得到的是他自己的孤独的回音，无比疲惫。

尽管你不会知道今天的我以怎样的爱  
在未来时间的白色深渊  
寻找你灵魂的影子，从她学会  
按新的尺度安顿我的激情  
......

是时候取行李返程了。

（下篇）

那是1924年，大都会研究所派出他们的新晋研究员前往英国进行为期一学期的访问讲学。克拉克•约瑟夫•肯特年轻、有才华、严谨得一股书呆子气在理论物理部并不少见，但他足够随和，绝没有那些天才们令人头疼的怪癖，看上去是个中规中矩的人选。当他接到这个任务时欣然接受了，顺道，只是顺道额外请了一学期的假给那部正在构思中的小说采风。私下里克拉克是个小说家，有时也用笔名给报社寄社论。  
那个故事从一个步入中年的男子在三一学院的钟楼边遇到一个青年学生开始。从他递上打火机时他们食指相触起，有一个钟开始分秒不差地转动。那个学生抽完那支愁苦的烟，与他沉默地看了同一片夕阳后兀自离开了，除了一个名字和他的容貌什么都没有留下。也许还有扶手上的一点余温和空气中散开的那几缕气息。克拉克将手贴在那冷去的铜栏杆上，随即又抬起手，使它们恰好分离有不至远离。也许在他启程离开英国前都不会再有机会见到这个男子，就和他旅程中邂逅的许许多多光彩迷人的男男女女一样，一个浮光掠影悄然划过水面，又悄然散去。没有遗憾也没有眷恋。  
但是他偏偏又一次与他在酒吧相遇，那是三天后。结束了一天的力场模型分析和演讲，他走近酒吧时十一点的钟刚敲过。几杯白兰地下肚，酒精虽然麻痹不了他的神经，带来的暖意却实在。克拉克已经过六十，对这种年轻人喧闹的夜生活不以为意，也没有人主动接近这个坐在吧台角落疏离的身影。忽然，身后一连串玻璃杯打翻的声音吸引了他的注意，在暗红色灯光下，是那个青年打翻了身侧的茶几。他的外套不知所踪，衬衫凌乱地解开到小腹，躺在身边几个同样醉的不省人事的姑娘身上，垂下的右手拿着倒空了的酒杯。  
他决定走过去。无论如何，让他在这里醉宿过夜的想法都让他感到不对劲，本科生宿舍的大门已经关，他已无处可去。他必须走过去。他在闪烁的粉色灯光下向他走去，一路上踢开了许多滚在地上的威士忌空瓶，音乐换了蓝调，他走近得也很小心。  
“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”克拉克把他从躺椅上拉起来，得到的回应只是对方含糊地骂着的几句“滚开”之类的有气无力的话。他看上去彻底垮了，丢掉了空酒杯搂住这个他甚至不知道是谁的男人的脖子开始小声地啜泣起来。教授知道如何应对氰化物爆炸，如何测量黑体辐射，却不知道如何安慰一个悲伤的男人。  
“我在这里，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯已经在他肩头睡去。克拉克一手搂住这个青年，一手在姑娘们和垫子中间找出了他的领带和钥匙，外套大概是不可得了。没人注意到一个男人扶着另一个喝多的男人走出酒吧，走前克拉克在吧台留下了一张足够付他胡闹一晚的支票。  
深秋的剑桥夜晚一点也不和蔼，一走出酒吧布鲁斯就被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖，下意识地缩往身边的暖源。克拉克把他抱到路边的公共长椅上，对这个孩子无奈地叹了口气，脱下了自己的毛呢外套。穿衣时他倒是乖巧地坐直，顺从得像一个任人摆布的精致娃娃。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我说了不喜欢这个面料的......”  
克拉克给他扣衬衣纽扣的手停住了，他反应过来，这个名字大概是他的男仆或是管家，这个名字也出现在三天前他们相遇时被揉皱的电报里。  
“别留下我一个人......”橙色的路灯下，他瘦削的脸扭曲成痛苦绝望的神情。  
“阿福，你在吗？”那双迷蒙的眼睛接受了光却没有看见半跪在地上给他穿衣的男子，他看到了许多的人快速地从他眼前掠过，他却抓不住任何一个，他打开那双给他扣外套排扣的手，没有站稳就要向前冲去。克拉克拦腰抱住了神志不清的男人，他只穿着衬衫和黑色马甲，小心地扶着这个哭泣的男子走回他的教师公寓，短短几百米的路仿佛又几千英里那么长。  
回到公寓时布鲁斯已经睡熟，克拉克把他抱到了床上，把那件满是酒渍的衣服剥了下来。他从衣柜了翻出一件最简单的白衬衫和棕色毛衣给他套上，并着他的钥匙一起叠好放在床头。想了一想，克拉克又拿出一张便签，简短地写了他的身份和昨晚的经过，毕竟第二天他的课在第一节，醉酒的人大概没那么容易早起。  
克拉克本想在地板上和衣而睡，然而他的特殊体质并不真的需要睡眠。他来到床边的书桌，整个房间只有一盏落地台灯提供照明，躺在床另一侧的布鲁斯只有下巴沾到了一点点姜黄色。睡着的那人呼吸平稳，像一朵淡色的芍药蜷缩在狭小的被窝里。为此，他感到一阵愉悦，笔尖在墨水瓶里蘸饱，连月来的情绪在这一刻真正成熟，他在笔记本上写下了小说的第一句话：“B在我的床上熟睡着......”

客座教授正在黑板上演绎今年印度物理学家提出的玻色-爱因斯坦统计，写满这一黑板回过身时，他注意到旁听席的空位上来了一位新人，那人压低了宽檐帽来遮住自己的脸。注意到粉笔声停下，来者摘下了帽子，仿佛是故意地在放帽子时撩开风衣外套，里面是他昨晚换下的银灰色马甲。宝蓝色的眼睛对上讲台上那人的，他的心跳肯定漏了一拍。  
这位旁听学生一下课就追上了教授，他认真地做了笔记，问了好几个有关量子力学最新研究成果的问题，反倒是教授回答时心不在焉，眼神飘忽，注意力大概不在笔记本上的问题而在那飞舞的睫毛，在他艳丽的红唇，在他被一夜醉宿染得沙哑的声音。  
“最后一个问题，肯特教授，您需要我什么时候来还衣服？”  
“哦......那个......没关系的。”  
“今晚给您送过来可以吗？”好像他在说的不是一件还衣服的事而是一件脱衣服的事，那时候克拉克还不知道布鲁斯的伪装。  
“如果你方便的话。”他意识到这个话题的走向开始变了味道，连忙刹住了车。他目睹那个逐渐变小的身影消失在哥特式的走廊的尽头。他迟疑了，但他还是追了上去，去告诉他，他们也许可以喝上一杯。

约瑟夫抵着车窗睡着了，这意外的疲倦不经意间侵袭了他。日暮已至，大巴行驶在蓊郁的大道上，垂到地平线下的太阳把粉色的余霞均匀地平铺开，但被林子筛过又被纱帘滤过，以至于在小睡醒来心悸的人看来只有微弱的色彩。丽都酒店已经成为远方一个小点，他的目的地在连绵的绿色之外。他把朦胧的纱帘拉开，深情地凝望着疾速向后奔去的景色，它们的迷人之处不在此刻。

“是什么惊喜，布鲁斯，要人蒙上我的眼睛才让我上车？”  
“别问，”微凉的食指覆在他轻启的双唇上，像一个吻封住了他要说的话，“是圣诞礼物。”  
他没有用透视，任那块或许是领带的东西蒙住了他的眼。布鲁斯安静地坐在他身边，他听见细小的金属颗粒和织物碰撞的声音，还有羽毛与鲜花抚摸的响动，月季的香挑逗着他，然后是咸湿的大海的味道，这意味着他们已经离开了大都会，驶向海湾那一头的城市。渐渐地，他感到车窗外的阳光不再整实，一块块光热的亮斑细碎地烙在他身上，松针和桦树的味道取代了工业文明的机油味。  
他知道他们在哪一条林荫道上，确凿无疑。他们在宽敞的后座上紧挨着，仅是这样就很幸福。“圣诞快乐，布鲁斯。”被蒙住眼睛的男人亲吻着他喷过香水的头发，低声对他说道。

树木越来越稀疏，房屋和路灯疯狂地增加，夜色不可遏制地降临了。他们已经来到了繁华的商业中心，夜晚的灯把他那一侧的玻璃照得通亮。大巴停在了一个拥挤的红绿灯十字路口，久违的吵闹和现代的璀璨让他无所适从。前方的大厦镶着钻石表面一般的玻璃幕墙，但它们不会真的在日光或夜灯下熠熠生辉。

“我们到了，亲爱的。”他换上了甜蜜的伪装，车门被打开，蒙眼的领带被解下。坐在车里的那人看到的是黄昏时抵着太阳的爱人。他站在十八世纪的庄园前，钻石点缀在他俏皮的发带上，不经意地连缀在轻薄如翼的飘带上，它们全都在腰际收紧然后下垂而绽放，银色的流苏从他的裸露的肩胛处流淌到下摆，在寒凉而有力的晚风下鸵鸟羽毛和月季被吹得一片凌乱，还有他抹了金的黑发在风中抖动。  
布鲁斯向他伸出带着白手套的那只手，等待着他的回应。“欢迎来到变装舞会，肯特先生。”他将那之手拉到车内的阴影处，在小羊皮手套上落下亲亲一吻，黑暗中他深沉的蓝眸对他诉说着他的欲望和激情，像冷酷的宣誓和热烈的求爱。  
赴宴的车已在后排起了队，跟着一起来的还有无孔不入的狗仔，闪光灯“哐哐”地打落。但是他心情很好，开怀大笑着抬起手挡住那些相机，另一手牵着一个英俊高大的男人，从红毯上消失隐没入庄园。  
那一晚布鲁斯是波拉班特的艾尔莎[11]，他是那个不可以被问姓名的天鹅骑士。他们在香槟塔和舞女间嬉笑打趣，就像1925年的夏天他们在香榭丽大街上奔跑，在西班牙大台阶上追逐一般。夜晚以卧室熄灭的灯告终。

他们穿过了拥堵的市区，连接他和机场的最后一程景色又复归寂静，空旷的地平线上偶尔有几只飞鸟和蝙蝠盘旋而过。西方还有几缕酱红色沉在地平线上，头顶的天幕已是一种深紫和青黑的混合物。飞机引擎的巨大声响渐渐清晰，机翼明亮的信号灯繁忙地从天而降，又高升不见。这片土地不再如它见证过的千年文化那般醇厚生动，这里再也没有十九世纪的田园风光，单薄的现代文化让他悲伤。一切都像混泥土建筑那样简单锋利而乏味。车载系统正在播报双语的到站提醒，克拉克早已经取下了放在行李柜的旅行箱，像一个第一次坐校车的小学生那般无措，回归是那样诱人而痛苦。  
两年前，雅典起飞的客机将他送到这个候机室；两年后他又回到了这里，再重逢不知又要多少个二十年。偌大的候机室没有任何阻碍物，相似而遥远的四壁和高阔的穹顶让人眩晕，人流一下子像倒下去的弹珠，没有限制地向各个方向弹跳着奔去。带着黑框眼镜的中年男子独自一人拉着旅行箱混入人群，再也不可将他从茫茫的人海分离开来。  
约瑟夫走过了好几百米的大厅，终于来到机票上写的候机位置。然而不幸却意料之中的晚点还是来临了。距起飞还有五个多小时，他只好在排椅上坐下，木然地等待着。约瑟夫至今还是不习惯将智能机当做一个打发时间的消遣，身边不少带耳机打游戏的孩子们，还有微笑着在平板上聊天的姑娘们，他们似乎毫不为外界打动。他觉得这里始终有一种神秘，是他老一辈人无法理解的东西。机场不再像三十年代那样提供报纸，行李箱里的诗集又让他感到过于悲伤。于是，他想到了那张照片。  
美丽的、永远逝去的布鲁斯又出现了他眼眸的倒影中。他轻柔地爱抚过这张照片，为他年轻美丽的脸庞和身体擦去时光茶色的痕迹。老人将相框放在膝头，柔情地注视着照片中的人，话语在他张开的嘴边悄悄地溜走，滑入再也回不去的爵士时代。就这么过了也许有十分钟，约瑟夫沉浸在那张凝固的照片往事的回忆中，然后他打开了相框，将那张一折二的照片展平。这张照片一半是布鲁斯•韦恩穿着修身的流苏长裙，另一半是从车中跨出来的克拉克•约瑟夫•肯特，连接着他们的是他们紧握住的手。他把那一直叠在背后的那一半拿到眼前，照片中那个男人用晚礼服包装着他傲人的完美身材，深邃的眉骨下目光紧紧追随着他的王子。  
那个与自己一般样貌却无比陌生的男子让约瑟夫一时酸了鼻子，他总是想起以前的人们，却太久没有回忆曾经自己。猛然间抬头，蓝色的穹顶和顶灯将他晃到一片眩晕中，那是爱琴海的颜色，一时间他听到了海浪声。  
是蔚蓝色。布鲁斯这么说道，他们近在咫尺，呼吸相织。舞台上的《莎乐美》已经离他们远去，他在说他的眼睛是一片蔚蓝的海。我爱你，克拉克。他平静得就像在说一串数字。他听见海浪拍打沙滩的声音，白色的泡沫一次次地在他们身下涌动，群青色的傍晚搂住他们两个，直到夜晚变得温暖潮湿，泪水和海水一起在向下的漩涡中消失。晨光下布鲁斯撩起Cote d'Azur[12]的蔚蓝海水，卷起迈阿密沙滩边的碧波，水花泼向他，而整个大海都将他倾覆。在窒息中，深海不见阳光的色彩。再度浮出水面时布鲁斯在金黄的岸边用眼神向他致意。在一片如水晶般凝结的美中，是他死去的影子在撩拨。  
他被提醒检票的广播唤醒，他大约明白了这越来越频繁的昏睡是何用意。

他不知道那一个个他们相拥入眠的晚上，布鲁斯是怎么看待在他们卧室的隔铅保险箱里藏着的氪石，但时间证明那个蝙蝠的巴别塔计划早已烟消云散不再重要。而当时的他尚不过百年，尚年轻气盛。他就这样愤然离去，远渡重洋，选择用前线的战火和报道麻痹自己。那是1936年，意大利军队攻入埃塞俄比亚斯亚贝巴，他作为一个战地记者不顾蝗虫一般铺天盖地的轰炸机，尽力疏散城里的民众。大西洋的另一头，韦恩不顾集团内部高层的反对在修建哥谭的城市高架并供应清洁能源。也许事情本来只会这样平淡地走下去，而他不过是他生命中停留过久的过客，但在那场第二次世界大战爆发前的一年，克拉克在炮火轰炸得摇摇欲坠的阁楼中收到了一则电报消息，让他尽快回国继承韦恩先生的遗产，按照他的遗嘱。  
1938年布鲁斯•韦恩的葬礼在韦恩庄园举行。克拉克没能忍心在媒体的长枪短炮下面对这个，甚至许多年后他都没有勇气去韦恩庄园的墓地。深究这场商业集团内部暗杀或为他复仇也不能改变这个事实。  
同年，超人凭空出世。

舷窗外是璀璨的西岸灯火，像一张生命的网流动着金黄色的血液罩在土地上。这让他想到他们在旧金山挥霍的时光，布鲁斯开着火红色的跑车在金门大桥上与他接吻不顾前方迎接他们的会是什么。  
手边的书刊报纸中有一样吸引了他的注意——《星球日报》。克拉克闭上了眼回想起那遥远得快被遗忘的东西，那是八十年前，他第一次出现在世人眼中，有一位叫露易丝莱恩的女记者采访了他，而她正来自这家报社。他们会在某个时空开始相爱，直到她离世。也许今日已经不再是1938年，纸媒已经没落，但为什么不去当一名记者？为什么不再回到那个他的梦想诞生地，那个孕育崇高理想的母亲[13]那里去？那一刻，克拉克决定了回国后做的第一件事。  
然而这个老人感到一阵倦意袭来，他妥善地叠好手头的报纸，释然在这一刻充盈了他，督促他沉沉地陷入永久的梦乡。十年前欠给太阳的债，今天就此还清。飞机上的时钟停在了凌晨三点十七分。

1864 氪星飞船降落在美国中部大平原  
1881 克拉克遇到初恋情人拉娜•朗  
1882 乔纳森•肯特死于龙卷风  
1904 布鲁斯•韦恩出生  
1912 韦恩夫妇死于枪杀  
1921 克拉克担任大都会研究所物理部研究员  
1922 布鲁斯到剑桥进修  
1924 阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯死于谋杀。布鲁斯和克拉克相遇，布鲁斯20岁，克拉克实际年龄60岁。同年印度物理学家玻色提出玻色子理论。  
1925 克拉克完成了短期讲授课程，暑假和布鲁斯环游欧洲  
1926 韦恩完成本科学业回美国，重新掌握韦恩集团实权。布鲁斯开始秘密调查克拉克的真实身份  
1927 “爵士舞会”  
1929 经济危机爆发，布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠。双方因为互相隐瞒真实身份而吵架  
1930 布鲁斯主动找克拉克和好  
1933 克拉克为避免自己不衰老的容貌起嫌，制造了假死，新身份为一名记者。  
1936 克拉克意外发现布鲁斯暗中筹备的巴别塔计划，双方关系破裂。克拉克主动奔往埃塞俄比亚前线成为战地记者  
1938 布鲁斯拒绝韦恩军工坐收战争财，在哥谭推行基设建设过程中触犯董事会利益而死于刺杀，享年34岁。在埃塞俄比亚的克拉克得知消息，终于决定以超人的身份登场。同年露易丝•莱恩发表《为什么我们需要超人》，超人与露易丝相识  
1939 克拉克在星球日报任职  
1943 超人与露易丝结婚，共同生活至露易丝死亡  
1977 《基恩法案》出台，超级英雄的时代逐渐落幕  
2008 超人因救援任务中吸收过多太阳辐射而导致细胞开始凋亡[14]  
2009 约瑟夫踏上重游故地的旅行  
2016 约瑟夫来到土耳其  
2018 约瑟夫死于土耳其飞美国的航班上，享年154岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 超人的人类名字全名是Clark Joseph Kent  
> [2] 茛苕（Acanthus），一种植物装饰花纹，多用于柯林斯柱式的柱头  
> [3] 伊纽多（Ignudo），米开朗琪罗称西斯廷小教堂穹顶上的无翼天使为“伊纽多”，无翼的天使也被看做异教化的天使  
> [4] 波利克里托斯，古希腊雕塑家，追求人体比例美  
> [5] La Mer（《大海》），印象派音乐家德彪西的作品，第一乐章为《在海上——从黎明到中午》  
> [6] 化用启示录22:13 Ego Alpha et Omega primus et novissimus principium et finis.克拉克想表示的是，布鲁斯不是他生命中爱过的第一人，也不是最后一人。  
> [7] 波托菲诺，意大利旅游海港  
> [8] Pulchritudo vaga “流动的美”，语出康德《判断力批判》：“......不以任何有关对象是什么的概念为前提......称为这物那物的（独立存在的）美......”  
> [9] 厄瓜多尔官方语言是西班牙语，意味：Look, that is superman!  
> [10] 《致未来的诗人》是西班牙诗人，路易斯•塞尔努达的作品  
> [11] 艾尔莎•冯•波拉班特瓦格纳歌剧《罗恩格林》中的女主角，在舞会上，克拉克扮演的是天鹅骑士罗恩格林  
> [12] Cote d'Azur，法国的度假胜地，蔚蓝海岸  
> [13] 大都会（Metropolis）的原意是“母城”（meter-polis）  
> [14] 这一设定（出自《全明星超人》（2008））
> 
> 后续可能掉落欧洲蜜月旅行pwp系列


	2. 莎乐美的初夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1925年的暑假，克拉克和布鲁斯环游欧洲时表白后的那个夜晚

克拉克故作镇定地在豪华双人间客房里看报，他在自己那张单人床靠窗的那一侧，离另一张丢满了外套、马甲、领结、胸饰和的床远远的。他很清楚地听得见对方在浴室洗澡的声音，那让他更不安定了。  
他们刚才在剧院接吻了。那是一个几乎毫无征兆又蓄谋已久的吻。在王尔德的名义下，在希律王的公主的名义下，他们互相表白了，不清不楚又不明不白，然后他们都被迷了心窍似的吻在了一起。那是一个纯洁的吻，薄唇上一蜻蜓一点水而已，但什么都变了。  
布鲁斯正在放暑假，而他结束了一学期的课程教学正在享受他的漫长年假。准确来说是他主动邀请布鲁斯与他同行，那时在他公寓听音乐的布鲁斯露出了诧异的神情，短暂的尴尬后是一个恍然大悟的微笑。想必那时候他已经明白了他们的之间的感情，而克拉克教授还被蒙在鼓里。他承认当时他就明白自己对这个学生依依不舍了，他们花了几个月的夜晚喝酒聊天，或是躲在教堂里弹管风琴，有时他会给布鲁斯讲诺斯替教义，布鲁斯则在一边给他调酒，背几句贺拉斯的讽刺诗之类的。每一次他的邀约他都答应的那么爽快，现在克拉克要反思这个原因究竟是什么了。  
他想起来他那不经意间看向他是他避开的目光了，那是不好意思的逃避，在他看别处时布鲁斯总在看他。  
该说点什么？！可是他们就这么你不言我不语地从剧院走回了旅馆，期间他们的无名指和食指相遇又纠缠但最后还是不了了之。  
布鲁斯说他先要去洗澡，他点点头就当应答一番，他拿出报纸一边读那些读不进去的东西。他只能努力不去看他，因为如果他抬头，他知道那是一个只罩着白衬衫下面什么都没有的布鲁斯，而他想要他，他清清楚楚，但在今天之前他以为这层纸永远也不会被捅破这就只是无数未能实现的愿望而已。布鲁斯值得更好的，他怎么能表现出来这一点？  
今晚想必是煎熬的一晚，所幸他不用真的睡觉。  
浴室的门打开了，他没法不注意到那个人只在腰间围了一条浴巾，连水都没擦干就赤着脚走了出来，当然地毯足够舒适，布鲁斯不会讨厌这个感觉。  
在他视线中只有报纸之外的一半——他优美的双脚从对面走来，在地毯上留下一条水渍，然后上面是岌岌可危的浴巾下摆摩擦着他的小腿，浴巾不能掩饰那个部位的凸起，拉奥啊，他不能再往上看了，看在他六十一的老骨头的稳重上，克拉克想发出痛苦的呜咽，又不知该干什么。他觉得他不应该这么做。但是他没有机会抵抗。他的阿多尼斯用潮湿的手夺过了他的报纸，那个可怜的纸落在了地上，他微凉的手抚摸上了他的脸庞，居高临下地。  
那时候我们的超人先生并不存在，世上只有克拉克肯特，那个克拉克从不戴眼镜。此刻在那人类眼中，这个生灵英俊得不可方言，他有深邃而包含智慧的澄澈碧眼，光洁无暇的肌肤，挺拔得不可思议的眉骨与鼻梁如山岳在沃土上拔地而起，那因紧张而被咬红了的下唇是娇艳的。  
他没有说不，他只是不知道该如何回应，真是多虑的中年人。  
布鲁斯随手拉掉了照明灯，只留下一盏昏黄的床头照灯，另一只手去解那浴巾，但是被那人按住了。  
“不，停下。”克拉克握住了那只试图把在后腰的结打开的手，他试图说得坚决，但那必定无力，他起反应的身体已经出卖了他。  
“你在等什么？”这回轮到布鲁斯来开他玩笑了，克拉克按在他后腰的手已经说明了一切，那只渴求他的热度的手，那样不可察又深情地向上挪动，顺着他的曲线贪婪地挪动。  
“布鲁斯，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“你又在期待什么，我的教授？”  
他们因为这搂抱更近了，这看上去是一个绝对肯定的答复，没有谁的一厢情愿。布鲁斯大方地让浴袍继续留在他身上，坐在床沿的男人张开腿让他们贴的更近，更近，直到克拉克的脸贴到了布鲁斯的胸膛上。此刻心跳声是雷鸣般地响，但他们都动的很慢，生怕一个鲁莽之举就打破了这个甜蜜的梦。  
布鲁斯的身体是美丽的，圣洁的美。克拉克不知道是因为自己太久没有与人肌肤相亲已经忘却了这种甘甜的美味，还是他实在过于压抑的对布鲁斯的渴望。此刻这个天使正侍弄着他的头发，而他只是纯洁地环抱着他，绝不触碰腰部以下。  
这回布鲁斯解开浴巾没有受到克拉克的阻拦。那个早就半勃的性器暴露在七月燥热的夜晚里。克拉克低头含住了它。  
他衣衫整整，坐在床沿卖力地吞吐着青年的越发灼热的性器，舌尖在光滑的顶端游走，有意无意地戳刺着孔眼，仗着他特异的体质，用一个个不用呼吸的深喉把青年人逼得几乎缴械投降，也许他吸吮得过于用力了，快乐而吃痛的呻吟从那全身赤裸站着的人口中不断涌出。青年人赞同地哼了几声，而他只是被揪着头发，青年人越来越快地把他的阴茎往那张火热的口腔中送。  
克拉克托着他浑圆挺翘的臀，忍不住在服侍着他的阴茎的同时揉捏上几把。他专注地望着布鲁斯在他每一个动作下的反应，但那张美丽的脸没有看他，而是仰着头把呻吟弥散在越来越燥热的空气中。每一次他深深含住他时，他的鼻尖总能戳到他小腹上一颗可爱的痣，往上那两颗挺立的而充血的乳头暴露在空气中正等着人抚慰。也许这不是一个合适的姿势但他们还有一个晚上。  
克拉克感到自己口腔里的味道越来越浓接着布鲁斯双腿颤抖地射在了他口腔里。他们沉默着进行第一次身体探索，在他射精时克拉克使坏地吸了一口，逼得那人吃痛地惊呼出声，克拉克把那些浊液一滴不剩地全部咽下，又侍弄了好一会儿渐渐软下去的阴茎。猛烈的第一次射精结束了，这和夜里幻想着克拉克给自己手淫的感觉不同，这些意外和未知的快感像一道白光冲击着他的理智，整个胯部都被一股温暖的快感包裹，而双腿发软。他还沉浸在射精后的茫然中，已被拦腰抱起接着被按在了这张不算大的羽毛床上。  
“您可真的很坏。”得到满足的青年慵懒地用被单裹起自己刚发泄过的下半身，他的声音包含情欲，躺在床上宛如16世纪油画中的贵妇人那般自在而不介意展示他的性感和美丽，恰到好处的遮掩更具挑逗意味。他搂过克拉克的脖子就在他鼻尖上一吻，但克拉克非常克制地离开了他的亲吻。  
今晚克拉克说得上是非常沉默，他无意掩饰自己早就硬得发疼的欲望，却转身背对着他坐在床边，安静地出神。青年人可等不了这般磨叽，在他疯狂的幻想里，他不知多少次被这个男人欺压在身下狠狠地操干，或者双手被吊起，被他的长剑或者别的什么马鞭尽情蹂躏，他可以被命令不准在他面前穿衣服只为服侍他，他只会快乐得发疯。无论如何不应该是只是一场意味不明的口交。他拉过克拉克的手，把他的手放在他砰砰直跳的心上，就好像大声说着，我愿意，千千万万次。  
“布鲁斯，你确定想要这样吗？”中年人俯身下来双手都撑在他耳边，那双无可比拟的蓝眸中有着与此刻的绯糜不相称的哀伤，“你值得更好的...布鲁斯...你值得比我更好的......”他没有说，我已经六十多岁了，甚至来自外星，这一切鬼扯只会被布鲁斯看做滑稽而令人生气的拒绝。  
布鲁斯的确感到被惹怒了，他做到了这个地步而对方还在问他是不是真的想要，他想要想得发疯了，他甚至在浴室里做好了扩张，旅行前就备好了精油。  
“我准备好了一切，别告诉我你不想要。”他攀在他耳边，咬着那个发红的耳廓对他说，他不信这个老古板的教授真的能抵御凡人的诱惑。他引导着那只手从他的胸部一路向下滑入腰后，滑过臀部陷入那个缝中，提早扩张好的小穴正湿漉漉地等着他。  
他就这么一半身子在窗外地跪着与他接吻了，这个吻没有任何纯情可言，凶狠而炽烈。布鲁斯甚至怀玉自己会不会就这么被他问的失去呼吸。当他们终于分开时，唇齿间的银丝被扯出恋恋不舍的模样，在他们都被啃咬得发红的唇间彼此牵挂。他大喘着气躺在克拉克的床上，发泄过一次的阴茎再一次勃起了。  
克拉克跪在地上解开束缚他的一件件衣服，他的领带还没有完全解开，衬衣只解到一半时，布鲁斯就从床上翻身下来，将他推到在地毯上了。“让我来。”他说道，用他灵巧的手舌头为他剩下的衣服代劳。克拉克抑制不住他的呻吟，当他的阴茎终于从内裤中被释放时，不出意外地弹在那张脸上，布鲁斯只是快活地含住了那个令他下巴酸痛的大家伙，一边俏皮地向他眨眼，他甚至什么都没有穿。  
这和他想的第一次完全不一样，他以为他们会慢慢来，他会尽自己所能让自己的爱人舒适，一切都在柔软的床上进行。  
“布鲁斯，不要在这里......”  
“去床上......”  
他在年轻人心急火燎的吞吐吸吮间艰难地吐字，也许行动更适合不听话的学生。克拉克坚决地把他抱了起来，顺便蹬掉了碍手碍脚的长裤，他们一起倒在床上。  
“没想到您在衣服下有这样好的身材，那些衣服对您来说是暴殄天物。”该死的他在这时候对他说法语，还用上了敬词。他决定给这个男孩一点教训。  
当心底的想法脱出口时，一切都那么明了了，“我想要你，从你一次见到你的时候就想要你。”说着他狠狠地咬上了他在挺立的乳头，在他略显单薄的身上疯狂地吸吮起来，红印一串串地铺展开，快活的声音被微痛刺激得更大声，他的双臂他的纤细的腰紧紧地禁锢起来，他只能是他一个人的。布鲁斯的双腿缠着他的精壮的腰，不安分地在他的臀部磨蹭，一会儿又去碰他的硬挺。他知道自己在玩火还很想被焚得体无完肤。  
克拉克终于来到了他小腹处，翘起的阴茎戳着他的脸颊，他的眼中翻滚着汹涌的欲潮，手指没入了那个早就被扩张好的小穴，两根手指的进入已让他难耐地扭动起来，加到三根手指时，他好心地吻了吻他的顶端，让快感疏导这初次的不适。  
“克拉克......在床头柜里......”他知道他说的是什么，他漫长一生里并不是跟男人做过。  
玫瑰味的精油在他的手中绽放出馥郁的芬芳，那过于香艳而浓烈，好像他们都是在夏天熟透到快要烂了的水果，鲜嫩欲滴，也许这却意外适合身下这人的曼妙的身体。他像一颗过早成熟的青柠，被玫瑰诱拐而早早流出鲜嫩多汁的内里。他在那穴口和自己的阴茎上都摸了足够的精油，但顶端的进入依旧困难。布鲁斯咬着下唇不愿做声，他也想早早结束这不适的开端。于是他只能狠心地挺入一段，那绷紧了的括约肌十分勉强地接纳着他，内壁高热地绞紧了他的阴茎，舒适得简直让他想呻吟出声。布鲁斯显然为这过大的入侵物痛苦得脸色发白，红透了身体像虾一样弓起，所幸他们终于来到了那一点，克拉克快速地像那里顶弄，陌生的快感像电流一样传遍他全身。一时间他绷紧了的身体微微颤抖起来，红艳的双唇微张而难出一声。  
“快进来，快......啊......”克拉克终于得到了他的指令，一边戳着他的前列腺一边挺近，他的肉壁热情地欢迎着阴茎的开拓。当他终于整根没入时他们都满足地叹了一口气，就这这个姿势他们拥抱了一会儿，直到这沉默让他感觉体内这根巨物带来的饱涨感难以忽略时，他主动挺了挺腰，“动一动，操，随你怎么操我。”（Fuck me whatever you want.)  
之后他模模糊糊听到克拉克对他说着他爱他之类的话，温柔无比地啜走他的眼泪，抚弄他被吻得发肿的双唇，下身的动作却越发凶狠，好像把连年来没有发泄的欲望混着爱意都倾注在了他身上。他的眼神大概已经涣散，那些爱语淹没在他自己的浪叫声中。精油在他们体温的烘烤下香气四溢，交媾的水声黏腻从他们结合处传来。他感觉自己快要死了。就这么死在这张床上，被钉死在他体内不断耕耘的阴茎上，这又多么幸福呢......  
克拉克限制了他想去抚慰自己的手，最终他在下面的高强度刺激下被硬生生操射了。但那人并没有体谅他今晚发泄了两次的阴茎，在他射精时节奏不减地操着他。他有些担心这在他身下嘎嘎作响的床架，不过混沌的大脑没有精力去思考这些问题了，终于克拉克也到了，一波波的精液射在了他里面，他又往里顶了顶，而布鲁斯已经累的直想倒头就睡。  
发泄过一次的男人看上去精力丝毫不减但是这多布鲁斯来说已经太超过了。又在他肠道里硬了起来的阴茎依依不舍地退出那被磨的红肿的小穴，头部离开时发出了啵了一声，引得身下的男人害羞地遮起自己的脸。  
“第一次吗？”  
“嗯哼......” 布鲁斯感觉浑身酸痛，第二天怕是不好过了。  
他给他盖上了被子，清理的事也许得等第二天早上了。然而那被使用过度的小穴一时间合不上，那被顶进去的精液又在他侧躺时流了出来，克拉克就这个姿势抱着他一起躺下，他灼热的阴茎顶在他臀部想必让睡梦中的布鲁斯不太好受，最后他给自己来了一发才安稳地睡下去。  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 超人的人类名字全名是Clark Joseph Kent  
> [2] 茛苕（Acanthus），一种植物装饰花纹，多用于柯林斯柱式的柱头  
> [3] 伊纽多（Ignudo），米开朗琪罗称西斯廷小教堂穹顶上的无翼天使为“伊纽多”，无翼的天使也被看做异教化的天使  
> [4] 波利克里托斯，古希腊雕塑家，追求人体比例美  
> [5] La Mer（《大海》），印象派音乐家德彪西的作品，第一乐章为《在海上——从黎明到中午》  
> [6] 化用启示录22:13 Ego Alpha et Omega primus et novissimus principium et finis.克拉克想表示的是，布鲁斯不是他生命中爱过的第一人，也不是最后一人。  
> [7] 波托菲诺，意大利旅游海港  
> [8] Pulchritudo vaga “流动的美”，语出康德《判断力批判》：“......不以任何有关对象是什么的概念为前提......称为这物那物的（独立存在的）美......”  
> [9] 厄瓜多尔官方语言是西班牙语，意味：Look, that is superman!  
> [10] 《致未来的诗人》是西班牙诗人，路易斯•塞尔努达的作品  
> [11] 艾尔莎•冯•波拉班特瓦格纳歌剧《罗恩格林》中的女主角，在舞会上，克拉克扮演的是天鹅骑士罗恩格林  
> [12] Cote d'Azur，法国的度假胜地，蔚蓝海岸  
> [13] 大都会（Metropolis）的原意是“母城”（meter-polis）  
> [14] 这一设定（出自《全明星超人》（2008））
> 
> 后续可能掉落欧洲蜜月旅行pwp系列


End file.
